parody_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
An Uphill Battle to Get Here
An Uphill Battle to Get Here is the two-hour season finale and thirty-minute live reunion show of Survivor: Ademius. Story Terrence tries to make a deal with Penny and Aisha to keep him over Callum, arguing that Erin was the biggest threat to win the game and would if she made it to the end, and they'd need him to beat her in the immunity challenge to vote her off. Individual Immunity Winner: Erin The Final Five are blindfolded and made to navigate a maze, searching for four medallions and the immunity necklace for a guaranteed spot at the Final Tribal Council. In the closest battle yet, Erin narrowly snags the victory over Terrence. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals "This is an easy vote. If it's not you, it's me." - Terrence Smith "You should've gone a long time ago, it should be Peter sitting here with me at the Final Five, not you. I'm sorry, brother. You're a good guy, really, I mean that. But you have to go." - Callum Paisley "I'm sorry, Terrence. You're cute but you're just too good at this game. I'd much rather have you with me over Callum, but you would win this game easily if you made it to the end." - Penny Hooper "It's been fun, Terrence. We started this game on the same tribe and now it's time to say goodbye." - Aisha Hisyam "You are a fierce fighter, a strong competitor and you are the sole survivor of the minority alliance. MAJOR respect to you, compadre. You've earned a spot in the Final Five, but I'm afraid that's about it." - Erin Castellan Final Words "Am I surprised? No. Not at all. I saw this coming from a mile away, but I had to try. laughs I tried my hardest, I really did. I feel like I've been pushed to my breaking limits at this point. sighs I've been out here...for so long...fought so hard...but I guess sometimes the good guys don't always win. Whatever. I made it as far as I could and I'm truly blessed, I believe I did the best I could do. I'm proud of the way I played and I could not be more thankful for this wonderful experience that I've had." - Terrence Smith Still In The Running Life at Ponderosa: Terrence With a heavy heart, Terrence leaves for Ponderosa, bidding the Final Four farewell as he goes. Story Rites of Passage "I may have gone out early but I'm still thankful to have had this experience in the first place. Sometimes you're just the unlucky one and you just gotta roll with it." - Cindy Fallon "I definitely feel like I got snubbed. I feel like I gave this game my all. I fought hard those first few days but it just wasn't enough." - Amy Wilkes "It just wasn't meant to be." Final Individual Immunity Winner: Erin Erin again narrowly snags the win, this time over Callum in a close finish. This marks Erin's fourth consecutive individual immunity win. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals "Callum, Callum, Callum. I never would have foreseen this moment coming. We started on the same tribe, my friend, and you fought hard. Sad for you, I'm the one with the necklace around my neck. You did what you could, Callum, but now it's time for you to go." - Erin Castellan "I know I'm going home tonight but screw it. Aisha isn't getting to the end without at least one vote cast her way." - Callum Paisley "I see no reason not to vote you. We three girls have been tight since the merge and we'll stay together to the Final Three. You men just didn't realize how hard it would be to handle the likes of us." - Penny Hooper "See ya, not gonna miss ya." - Aisha Hisyam Final Words "Did I mean what I said when I apologized about my behavior? Yes. I absolutely did. But I stand by what I'm saying right now. Penny and Aisha don't deserve to be here. Erin 100% gets my vote. See you tomorrow night, baby girl. winks." - Callum Paisley Still In The Running Life at Ponderosa: Callum One tribal away from the finale, Callum leaves Final Tribal Council The Jury Finale Reunion Trivia * This was voted most popular episode of the season.